


Catastrophe (Jacksepticeye FanFiction)

by DCnovels



Category: jacksepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCnovels/pseuds/DCnovels
Summary: Sean was found on the floor, wounded.
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Catastrophe (Jacksepticeye FanFiction)

**Author's Note:**

> TW!!! This story contains A LOT of blood, gore, and descriptions of violence. So please, pleaseeee if you are easily triggered by this, or if you are light stomached, then read at your own risk.)

Sean’s POV:

I was stuck in the same position; lying down on the floorboards that wanted to break apart beneath me. 

I couldn’t feel anything at the moment. But I only stared up at the specks of ashes float above my head that was gushing blood, and the pure midnight clouds that wanted to cry out their emotions to reveal the remorse they felt as they too, stare back down to see me like this. The home’s roof was still falling apart, piece by piece, in which I squirmed a little and feel a sense of loneliness. 

Freezing blood flowed from my nose, along with more cold blood oozing out of my mouth for me to taste the disgusting iron that seem to fill my taste buds. 

Memories swirled endlessly in my mind, tears departing from my used-to-be dry eyes. My bottom lip quivers and my hands trembled from the fearful thoughts that had entered my head.  
Was I injured from the crash? 

I softly moan as I slowly but surely lift my head to see a large shard of glass impaled into my chest, I gasp so silently, as I lay my head back down. I could feel my eyes dilate and my heart pump even more to realize that a piece of glass was stuck in me. Dizziness took over my vision as more sudden washes of fear draped into my thinking. 

I’m going to die. 

My breathing patterns were staggered, I couldn’t stop sobbing while my palms shook violently. Pain had suddenly made an appearance into my flesh that had torn apart from the glass shard, I groaned loudly, tightly closing my eyes for my salty tears to slide down into the open gashes onto my cheeks and jawline. A pool of blood was forming under my back, my clothes soaking in the thick, red liquid that was clotting very quickly. 

I was panting and gasping really quickly, hoping someone would rescue me. Every time I try to take a deep breath to calm my terrified self, the large glass piece would stop me halfway to inhale deeply, making me wince in pain and exhale sharply to restart the cycle over and over again.

Mark… 

Will he come and save me?

I couldn’t stop pondering about how he made me go into this mess. Why would my best friend do that to me? I sniffled from crying too much, as I thought more and more about my past life, millions of fans who watch my everyday videos, my friends, and especially my family, I started to cry all over again. 

I was so hopeless. 

So scared… 

So alone… 

“Sean!” I hear a voice scream as someone enters into the home in a hurry. 

I groaned, while trying my best of little strength I still had in me as I sit up very slowly, the glass digging deeper into my chest while I did so. I yelped from the abrupt pain, then crying, falling back down onto the floorboards in a heap of fear, tears, and blood. 

“H...Help…” I mumbled. 

“Where are you?!” The voice was familiar. But my brain couldn’t make out who the person was. 

“Can you say something, Sean?” Another voice fills my ears. “If you can hear us, please yell as loud as you possibly can!” 

“Help…” My voice was hoarse and cracking horribly from screaming so much as I fell into the roof of the home. “Help,” I said louder. “H-Help!” I eventually yelled. 

“He’s over here, Emma.” One of the voices said, they echoed from my left ear to right. 

“Please, help…” I kept on saying, so they will hear me and not leave me in this place to die. Though, my loud sobbing has probably made more of a sound than my voice has. 

And out of the seconds of saying the same word, I see both of my friends; PJ and Emma, run over to me, they both kneel down to my level. Emma gasps, placing her palm over her mouth in shock, she starts to bawl as PJ softly spoke to me.

“Sean? Sean? Can you hear me?” He asks.  
I nodded, while exhaling suddenly. 

“PJ, we need to get Sean to the hospital—” Emma cries but PJ shook his head. 

“No, Emma! We can’t. We all will be put in jail. Especially Mark. And we all can’t have that kind of reputation.” PJ replies, looking back down at me. “You’re okay, Sean. Okay? You just need some stitches and you’ll be as good as new.” 

“PJ, I don’t think we will be able to save him—” 

“Yes, we can, Emma. Stop saying that. He’s fine, okay? Let’s get Sean to the group.” PJ sighs, as he says to me, “Just keep on breathing, okay, Seán? We will get you the help you need to get this glass out of you.” Then PJ ever so carefully and easily picked me up from where I laid, and carried me bridal style to the front entrance of the abandoned home. All I tried to think of was I had felt loved for being rescued by one of my friends. 

Blood from my chest flowed to my arm, then to my hand, leaving a trail of blood droplets as us three run out of the house. Everything was blurry and almost faded it seemed like. Throbbing pain coursed all throughout my body, leaving me a crying mess. 

“He’s sobbing, PJ.” Emma sniffles sadly. 

PJ ignores Emma, but kept his eyes fixed on the group of my friends ahead who were running towards us. 

“Sean!” Felix said, he was relieved that I was still alive but terrified seeing the shard of glass stuck in me. 

“Is he okay?” I hear Mark’s voice that was seriously filled with worry. “Oh, please tell me he is…” Mark’s dark brown eyes laid upon the glass, and almost fainted. The blood drained from his face, leaving him ashen and dead looking. 

“We need to get this glass out of him.” PJ infers. 

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Felix gags, his piercing blue eyes gazing at the deep gash on my abdomen. 

“On the count of three, we will all pull the glass out.” Emma said, gulping after. Her hands shook and her breath started to fasten. 

“I can’t, I will throw up if I do.” Felix says, backing away from us.

“It’s just a little blood.” Emma replies.

“A little?!” Felix exclaimed. “for all I know, Sean at least lost a gallon of blood.” 

“Oh, stop being dramatic.” PJ rolls his eyes. 

“Guys, stop. We need to close this wound before Sean passes out from the blood loss,” Mark interrupts the conversation. “and we can’t have Sean going into a coma.” 

“Sorry.” Emma whispers. 

“Now, let’s pull this out.” Mark said, grabbing a hold of the glass. So does Emma, PJ, and, surprisingly, Felix. 

I shut my eyes right, holding my breath and preparing myself for the pain that I was about to bear. 

“One...” Mark mutters.

“Two...” Emma mumbles.

“Three!” All of them cry at the same time, the shard of glass ripping out of my body.


End file.
